Trucked
by britpearl
Summary: Summary: A bride on the run driving a lonely highway across America to escape humiliation meets a lonely trucker driving his big rig down his usual route. Fast car driven by the bride overtakes the truck. She runs out of petrol a few miles ahead of the truck and he stops to help as he's the only other vehicle on the road. This story is how Edward gives her the ride of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A bride on the run driving a lonely highway across America to escape humiliation meets a lonely trucker driving his big rig down his usual route. Fast car driven by the bride overtakes the truck. She runs out of petrol a few miles ahead of the truck and he stops to help as he's the only other vehicle on the road.

This story is how Edward gives her the ride of her life, in more ways than one…

Disclaimer "The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. Any other characters or plots remain the property of the author. Plagiarism is theft."

Nicky POV

It was supposed to be my special day, the day every little girl dreams of. The day when you're all beautified in a calf length cream chiffon Princess dress walking down the aisle towards your Prince Charming.

Up until five minutes ago it had been. At least that was until I discovered my Prince Charming shagging my best friend and Maid of Honour in the room we'd shared until last night.

We were in a top class hotel in Pasadena, which my parents were paying for. I'd had a separate room last night as a tradition so that Brad and I had our last night alone as singles.

There were two hundred guests all dressed in their finest, waiting in the beautifully decorated room downstairs to witness our nuptials. And now I discovered at the last minute that he was fucking her.

He raised his head from the bed at the sound of the door opening, eyes widening at the sight of me in my two thousand dollar dress before he visibly paled, realising his predicament, trying to shove Sara off from where she was riding his cock like a cowgirl.

"Nicky wait! I can explain…" was his pathetic attempt to keep me. I'd seen enough. I thought his wild oat sowing days were over; clearly he wasn't the man I thought him to be.

Grabbing my purse and phone, I spitefully picked up the keys to his pride and joy, turning to smile at him as I left yelling "She's the only ride you'll get now, you bastard!"

Running down the stairs and out to the car park, I jumped into the open top sports car, my veil and train shoved in haphazardly. I threw the Camaro in reverse, pushing my foot down hard on the pedal, causing the tyres to squeal in my haste to get away. I didn't know where I was heading but I knew I couldn't face anyone and had to get far away from the humiliation.

I'd thought he was the one. I'd met him while working as a waitress, one of the many temporary jobs I'd taken in my 'I'm out of university, celebrating before I become a grown up' year out. He'd been charming, and to think someone as sophisticated as him was interested in me had been flattering. We'd started going out. I thought we had a lot in common, sharing taste in music and books, among other things. I'd guessed he'd been a player. He was eight years older than my twenty three, and with his good looks and charm, it was a forgone conclusion. But he seemed to settle down and after six months, he'd proposed. I had been ecstatic. He was everything I wanted in a man, or so I thought.

Being a Brit living in America, I'd wanted my family around me when we got married, so my close family and friends had come over to be part of our special day. There were thirty five in my party, the rest of the two hundred guests were work colleagues and his family.

I thought my Maid of Honour Sara was my best friend. Obviously, I was as wrong about her as I was about him. Instead of being upset, I was angry. Clearly, I was naïve when I thought: a) he'd settle down and b) she wouldn't shit on me.

As I drove out of town, I headed for the one road I knew would give me time to think and get my head sorted: Route 66, the iconic American cross-country road. Leaving Pasadena behind me, I began to calm as I met open road with very little traffic. The sun shone down on me and I knew I should really be careful not to get burnt with the roof down, but I decided not to worry as I wanted to enjoy his car since he'd never let me drive it.

The car was a beauty; it was bright yellow with black bonnet strips and soft top. Like a typical male, he'd bought it as it was like Bumblebee from Transformers. It had a deep throated throbbing engine, manual gearbox and was a pleasure to drive. The road widened as the area became less habitable. I put the radio on to take my mind off the chaos I'd left behind.

I'd love to have been a fly on the wall when everyone realised what was going on, and I wondered how Brad and Sara had explained to my parents what they'd done. As I thought this, my phone started to ring. Glancing at it, I saw it was him. Deciding that I didn't want to hear his excuses, and not wanting him to be able to use the GPS to track me, I switched it off. I knew that was being unfair to my parents, who would be really worried, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk to anyone just yet. I knew I'd have to stop at some point and talk to them.

Sitting back, I found Brad's sunglasses under the visor and put them on, cranking up the radio volume and singing Bon Jovi's Lost Highway at the top of my voice to forget my cares for a while. I realised I probably looked stupid. I was a runaway bride in all her glory, driving alone down a lonely highway, but I didn't care. The wind whipped around me, blowing the fine fabric of my dress, lifting the hem up over my knees.

The miles went by as I passed through places like Apple Valley. I'm sure they were beautiful, but all I could think about was the sex I would be missing out on. He was good in bed, that was for sure. I'd miss Brad's cock. He knew exactly how to fuck me and make me scream. I'm not gonna lie, I loved sex and thought he'd been perfect for me, although I wasn't a slag. Thinking how he loved when I rode his cock, or when I took him all the way to the back of my throat made me horny. Bastard made me miss my own wedding night of rampant sex.

But then I thought back to the gorgeous man I'd been chatting to on my hen night. Sara had joined my colleagues and I in a bar to celebrate. The stranger was fucking hot with a stunningly chiseled face, coppery hair and compelling green eyes. He was tall, well built but not a muscle-head. I hadn't asked his name, only flirted a little with no intention of taking it further than a couple of dirty dances with him. When I felt his large dick against my back as we moved together on the dance floor, I'd turned down his further advances when he'd asked me if I was sure I was ready to be married. If only I'd had a last minute fling with him…. Brad hadn't been faithful, and on hindsight it made me regret that I had been.

God, after thinking about the stranger, I was really horny. Looking around and in my rear view mirror to make sure that I was alone on this lost highway, I did something I'd never done before.

Shifting in my seat, I lifted my wedding dress up round my waist as far as I could, opening my cream silk stocking clad legs. Since I only needed one foot on the accelerator, I rested the other on the centre console, and with one hand on the wheel, I shifted again to let my hand slide into my pale blue lace knickers. Slowly, tentatively, I began to toy with myself. It felt really dirty masturbating on the open road in an open topped car, but that made it all the more exciting.

I could see a huge truck in the distance, but didn't worry about it. Picturing the stranger's hard dick, imagining it glistening as it slid in and out of my wet pussy, I could feel my lips and clit swelling, becoming more sensitive. My hips began to rock and the foot on the accelerator pressed down harder the more turned on I became. The truck was getting closer as my speed increased. My bra-less nipples rubbed against the bodice of my dress. I pushed it off my shoulders to expose my turgid peaks to the hot, desert air.

My fingers were slick with moisture and over the sound of the throaty engine I could hear the wet suction as they slid in and out of my body. This was making me feel so dirty, but so good. I could feel my excitement building as I approached the truck and decided that I was too close to orgasm to care what a random trucker would think if he saw me masturbating. Hell, it would probably make his day.

Imagining the trucker's surprise made me even wetter still, and I knew I was moments away from coming. Flashing past the truck, too far gone to care if I was giving him a free porn show, I rubbed myself faster, hips moving against my fingers as I overtook him. Briefly, I wondered whether the view would make him pull over and have a quick wank. That dirty thought tipped me over the edge. My walls clenched round my fingers as I screamed 'stranger' while I came hard, shuddering, causing the car to weave across the road as I lost concentration for a few seconds.

Once I'd regained control, I removed my wet fingers from my throbbing slit and, not wanting to spoil my wedding dress, I wiped them across the soft black leather of the passenger seat. That would give Brad something to remember me by.

Thanks to my friends who read through this and helped with grammar etc. You know who you are. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Sitting in the cab of my truck with the windows open, shirtless in the desert heat, I could see a beautiful car approaching fast in the rear view mirror. It was the only other vehicle for miles on this long, boring road. I often wondered what other road users were doing on this lost highway.

Being on the road so much was a lonely occupation, and it had caused the end of my brief marriage to Marnie. She'd hated the fact that I was gone for so long. But I loved the freedom of the open road, most of the time. Lately though, I was starting to feel the need for a change. At thirty two I wanted to start a family. Obviously, Marnie hadn't been the right one for me, or we'd have made things work.

I drove this route regularly, knew it like the back of my hand, so boredom was a common thing. What struck me as I watched the car approach was the fact that it was being driven by a woman who appeared to be topless but with some sort of veil on her head which was flapping in the wind.

The car 'Bumblebee' streaked past me, and while I'd normally admire a car that gorgeous, it was the driver that caught my attention. Yes, she was clearly a runaway bride, but her dress was around her waist, exposing her full breasts and lace panties. I caught a quick glimpse of lovely long legs spread apart, hand in her panties as she played with herself.

_Holy shit! _

When I could safely pull over to the side of the road, I did, yanking the blinds down round my cab with one hand, and the zip of my jeans down with the other. My dick was hard as a rock. Pushing my jeans down to my knees I sat on my makeshift bed, wrapping my hand around the head, spreading the cum that had already leaked, making it easier to jerk off. I rarely wore underwear, it made for easier access on occasions like this one.

The sight I'd just seen had been burned into my retinas and I knew that image would be with me for a long time, fueling late night jerk off sessions. I gripped my cock harder, moving my hand faster until it wasn't long before I felt the pressure build up in my balls just as I spurted long. hot streams of cum onto the t-shirt I'd discarded this morning in the heat.

_Fuck me!_

That woman was fucking beautiful. In my years as a trucker, I'd never witnessed anything like it. I just hoped she didn't pass any other vehicles on her travels while she masturbated. The thought of any other scumbag trucker jerking off to thoughts of her made my blood boil. Didn't she know the dangers of what she'd done? I wondered if she made a habit of it.

The more I continued to think about her, the harder I got. I'd never recovered that quickly before, and knew I couldn't forgo another quick hand job with such fucking hot mental stimulation. I wondered what her tight pussy would feel like clenched round me, her walls milking the spunk from me.

My heart pounded as I imagined all the dirty things I could do to her. Oh God, I could tie her to my bed at home and feast on those glorious tits. I wanted to whisper dirty words in her ear as I finger fucked her. I wanted to bite her clit then lick up her juices. The thought of hearing her wet suction around my cock as I fucked her had me spilling again, shuddering as I splashed the back of my driver's seat. It's a good job that chair was made of leather and splash-proof. It had seen some action in the past. Loneliness and lack of female company meant that my hand was currently my best friend.

Using the dirty t-shirt to wipe the chair, I zipped back up and climbed back into the seat to resume driving once I'd opened the blinds. Pulling back onto the road, I thought back to the beautiful girl I'd met in the bar a few days ago, who'd been on her bachelorette party. She'd been on my mind constantly.

Suddenly, I put two and two together. No wonder that brief glimpse of the masturbating bride had stirred me up so much. I'd bet my last dollar that she was bar girl. The build was the same and what she had said clicked into place. She'd said she was getting married Saturday, well that was today. I wondered then what had caused her to take flight.

-ooo-

I thought back to bar girl's bachelorette party. There had been a group of girls, all dressed in pink vest tops and tiny shorts with pink spiky heeled shoes. Bar girl had obviously been the 'bachelorette', as she wore a sparkly BRIDE TO BE sash.

I'd watched as she interacted with her friends and wondered why she didn't look as happy as she should. Studying her closely, I took in her stunning physical attributes: tall, slender but curvy in the right places. She stood about 5'8" at a guess, short auburn hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes set in a heart shaped face. She smiled as she chatted, sipping her drink, but the smile didn't fully reach her eyes.

The other girls had moved to the tiny dance floor, leaving bar girl alone. That's when I'd made my move. She'd turned slightly and noticed me approaching, her eyes widening as she took me in. I knew I wasn't ugly. Hell, I'm honest enough to know what I look like. I'd had enough women in the past throwing themselves at me, but none of them had ever affected me as strongly as bar girl.

"Hi, can I buy you a drink and keep you company? A beautiful bride-to-be shouldn't be alone," I said, using my killer smirk that I'd been told made girls panties wet. As I got closer, her scent hit me like a brick wall, setting my heart pounding, my dick throbbing. She smelled amazing, like pure sex.

Licking her lips as she looked at me, she'd swallowed hard and blushed. _Fuck me._ I loved when a woman blushed. I'd been able see the flush disappear and knew it would travel all the way down. I'd wanted to rip her clothes off and lick her all over, nibbling on those pebbled tits. Fuck, they'd been hard enough to cut glass. I'd wanted to slide my dick between those perky breasts and fuck them till I came all over them.

Raising the bottle to wet her lips, I had to bite back a moan as she sucked down her beer. I wanted her lips round my dick there and then, taking me deep in her throat. My jeans had definitely got tighter, I had been glad my shirt covered the boner I knew would be outlined by the tight denim.

She'd accepted my offer of more beer as we got chatting, talking about the weather and other things in general. More beer flowed and her friends joined us again. They started chatting to my friends who had been practically drooling at the amount of exposed female flesh. Some of them had paired off. We chatted some more, although that got more difficult as the night went on and the music got louder.

Then an oldie, Mtume's Juicy Fruit, came on the juke-box, and bar girl pulled me onto the little dance-floor. She'd squealed how this was her favourite song, giggling when she said it made her horny, then clapped her hand over her mouth when she realised her verbal filter was not working.

Being a typical male, the thought of sex in any form with her made my semi-hard cock stand to attention. She grabbed my hands and directed me to stand behind her, my hands on her hips as she began to grind to the beat, brushing every now and then against my dick. What could I do? I didn't think she did it on purpose, until her hand slid between us, rubbing up and down my length.

"Do that anymore, sweetheart, and I won't care that you're getting married on Saturday. I'll fuck you against a wall in the hallway," I'd growled into her ear, biting the lobe once I'd finished talking. Her breath hitched and her nipples tightened even more. She was clearly aroused.

"Come back to my house. I want to fuck you. I think you want me too. I could make you feel so good. I don't think you're ready for marriage yet. Let me give you a good night of hot sex, and then in the morning if you still want to get married, I'll let you go. Just give me tonight…."

The moan from her throat tightened my groin, and I pushed against her ass, rubbing, finding friction.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I must be good, no matter how hot you are. I love my fiancé and won't do that to him. I'm sorry if I lead you on. But I really should go now. Goodbye….. "

And with that she had disappeared with a few of her friends, walking out of my life, or so I thought.

At home later that night, I'd put porn on tv while I lay in bed, thinking of bar girl. The erection I'd had all night was tenting my sleep pants. Closing my eyes, listening to the moans and groans and wet, slurping sounds from the film, I imagined bar girl sitting astride me, riding me hard while I pinched her beautiful tits. My hand, coated with lube, slipped up and down my cock while my mental and audio stimulation worked me towards orgasm.

"Ung, fuck, yes, bar girl! Oh God, fuck me, ung!"

I'd come hard, wondering what it would be like to cover her in my spunk, if she would like that. Would she taste it, rub it round her nipples and into her tight pussy?

Cleaning up with my t-shirt, I'd fallen into a fitful sleep, plagued by dreams of the hot girl from the bar. She'd been in my dreams ever since. And now, here I was, thinking about her in the daytime.

-ooo-

Driving a Big Rig across America, delivering various cargo to different locations gave me lots of time to think. The radio usually kept me company during working hours, but I treasured my porn DVD's to play in the cab at night. My cab was actually quite spacious and comfortable. It had a bed, which was a couch by day, a small fridge, microwave and table, and my tv/dvd player that dropped down from the cab ceiling. When away from home, after I'd stopped for dinner, I'd get comfortable and watch a film, jerk off a couple of times until I was relaxed then go to sleep.

Tonight, when I got to the truck stop, I would not need some cheap porn star to relieve my tension. Masturbating bride would feature in my sessions with my hand, or my new toy, a male masturbator. I'd tried it a couple of times and it definitely improved the sensations. It was made from silicone to look and feel like a pussy. The tube even had two fingers placed either side of the pussy lips to look like a girl fingering herself, and when filled with lube and slipped over my erection, it gave me orgasms that blew my mind. Tonight bar girl/bride would feature solely in my spank bank as I imagine her tight wet slit sliding up and down my shaft. The semi permanent boner I'd had in my pants since I met her went to full mast at the thought of tonight's hot spank date.

Thinking about her constantly left me with such a hard-on, I worried whether I had enough blood in my other head to keep from passing out. Unzipping again, one hand still on the wheel, I whipped my dick out and wrapped my fist around it, lifting my ass to push my jeans down further. This was undoubtedly dangerous but exhilarating and I stroked harder, swiping my thumb across the head to spread my cum. Her hot face with pouty lips clouded my vision as I neared my third orgasm in the space of an hour. Just before blackness over took me, I came, splashing hot spunk all over my stomach. Reaching for the t-shirt I'd used previously, I wiped up the mess I'd made. That t-shirt would definitely need washing at the next truck stop.

I definitely wouldn't need my Playboy magazine collection anymore, nor my endless online supply of pictures of pretty young female celebs. _See ya later, KStew! Don't need you now._ I had images of hot bar girl.


End file.
